Letting Go
by Loverrgall
Summary: Hinata confessed to Naruto about her feelings. Naruto rejects her and she feels hopeless so she moves away with her family.
1. Goodbye

Letting Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The first chapter is inspired by Into Your Arms by AlexSinead

I am going to tell him. I've liked Naruto for a year now. I wondered why I got this warm feeling when I am around him. When I told my mom about this weird feeling she told me I like him. We have been friends since we were babies because our families are close friends.

We are playing tag when I stopped he bumped into me. "Is something wrong Hinata" Naruto asked worried. "No, umm Naruto can i tell you something" Hinata asked. "Yes, we are bestfriends after all you can tell me anything" said Naruto smiling happily. Here goes nothing. "Naruto I like you." I confessed.

He looked at me shocked them looked away " I'm sorry Hinata but you know that I like Sakura not you" Naruto said. Naruto looked at me but I turned away I didn't want to look at him. I felt something warm around me I looked up Naruto is hugging me. I couldn't stand him pitying me so I pushed him away and ran inside to the nearest bathroom. I locked it and started crying I knew he wasn't going to like I'm not like Sakura. Sakura perfect unlike me no wonder Naruto likes her.

Someone knocked on the door "Who is it?" "It's me Kushina your dad is here he asked if you want to stay or leave" She asked. "I want to go" I said. I grabbed my backpack I was about to leave when she grabbed my hand and asked "Why were you crying you can tell me anything" She looked worried. I looked at Naruto in the corner she glanced at him. I hugged her and said goodbye then got into my dad's car.

When we got to the house I looked for my mom when I saw her then I started crying she asked me what is wrong then I told her what happened. "It's okay Hina he doesn't know what he is missing there are plenty of other boys yo-" I interrupted " I don't want other boys I want him". I cried louder until I fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw my parents seeing them talking. They saw me waking up my dad said "Hinata your mom has to move away because she is feeling sick" I looked at her. "Don't worry baby I'll always come to visit you" she said sadly. "No, dad can I move with mom?". "You want to move with her what about your friends your bestfriend Naruto?" I felt like I was going to start cry again but I faced him and said "They can handle it I just don't feel like I belong here." Dad looked at mom then asked me "Are you sure?" I nodded. The next week we started packing everything I didn't go to school for the whole week.

On Saturday when I got into the car it started raining it's like it knew how I felt I looked one last around then said goodbye to Konoha.


	2. Coming Back

Thank you the reviews are really helpful. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata laid on her bed staring at the wall. How did this happen? I thought. Ever since we moved back I have been dazing a lot. I keep wondering how my mom convinced me to move back. I got up to help my mom with the bakery. I went to my drawers to put on my piercings. (Yeah, she has one.) Then I went downstairs.

I saw her working hard. "Mom, you want me to take over" I asked. "Yes, please while I go buy groceries and don't disturb Hanabi she is sleeping she is sick" She said as she went to get her bag. When she was ready she kissed on my cheek. "Thank you call me if you need anything" She said. "Anything bye" I said as she left.

I sat in front of the cashier. I couldn't take anymore I went to my room and got my iPod. I went back when I was putting on the earphones on I heard the door open. "Welcome to Hitomi's if you need help just tell me." "I was wondering if you have any cheese breads." A girl asked. I noticed her hair is blue, green, and red it is in a messy bun she is light skinned with colored eyes. "Yeah, how many do you want?" I asked. "Three" she answered as looked around. I packaged the bread t put in a bag. She gave me the money. As I gave her the change I noticed she had a Bacardi tattoo. "Nice tattoo" as I gave her the bag. "Thanks is that a triforce on your hand?" She asked while looking at my left hand. "Yup and I love it was one of my first tattoos and I love the game." I grinned proudly.

She looked at me curiously. "Are you new to this town cause I would've recognized you by the way my name is Mari" she asked. "Yes and no I used to live here a couple of years ago I moved then I move back here and my name is Hinata." I answered. "So what high school are you going to Hinata? She asked. "I'm starting in Konoha High on Monday." I answered. "I go to that high school there is a fundraiser today for the seniors you want to come with me" She asked. "Sure I have nothing to do." "Okay well I have to go I'm going to get ready give me your number so I can text you when I'm here." Mari gave me a piece of paper I got my pen and we exchanged numbers. "What time are you going to be here?" I asked. "Like at five'o clock be ready bye." Mari said as she left. "Bye' I screamed not sure if she heard me through the door.

I was listening to music when the door opened. I looked up and saw my mom. "Why are you back so early" I asked while she went to put her stuff away. "There was a big line I rather go later when it is not so busy." She came to take my place. "Mom could I go to the Konoha High School fundraiser?" I asked. "Who are you going with?" Looking at me intently. "This girl name Mari." She smiled "Sure but be here early." I went upstairs to take a bath. When I got out I took a nap. I woke up at 4:30 I sat groggily on my bed. I went to my closet and took out my Iron Maiden shirt with my jean and spiked combat boots. My hair was damp so I put my hair into a loose braid and moved my bangs to the side. I grabbed my bag and went to the living room. My phone vibrated. I'm almost here better be ready-M. Okay I replied back. I went to Hanabi's room which is the first one to the left. I knocked three times and opened the door. "What are you sick with?" I asked when I closed the door. "My, stomach is hurting now leave." She glared at me. "You're dressed up where you are going" She demanded. "Not that you care but Konoha High school." I answered. "Well, have fun" she giggled at me. I went to my room to get my hoodie. I left the room when my phone vibrated she's here. I kissed my mom goodbye. I saw her in the corner of the street with her car.

When I got in she started driving. After a few minutes I asked" Why are they having this fundraiser?" "The school wants more money for the seniors for we don't have to pay a lot of money for the graduation packet." She explained. "You don't seem the kind of person who enjoys going to the events so why?" Mari laughed "You're right the people tend to get annoying but I go because you never what may happen?" Then were suddenly here. I opened the door the first thing I see is a big banner that says welcome. I looked around it looks more like a carnival than a fundraiser. It has cotton candy stands, hot dogs, Ferris wheel and more. "Why so much?" I asked. "Because Konoha prides itself in doing their best which means sometimes they overdo it" She answered.

We went to get got dogs I put ketchup and bacon in mine. "So what's your poison?" she asked while taking a bite of her hotdog. I looked at her confused. "You don't look so innocent so what do you do smoke or drink?" "I like UV but I haven't been drinking lately and if I do smoke it's for the hell of it" I answered. "Well you should join me if you want" she offered. "Sure" I said. We finished eating. We threw away the trash. "I have to go to the bathroom stay here okay" Mari said as she headed for the bathroom. I sat down waiting when I heard someone say my name. I looked around and saw someone I never expected to see. "Kushina" I whispered. Kushina came running to me then hugged me. "Hinata how have you been I haven't seen you in years!?" she asked excitedly. I was very nervous and seeing her brought back bad memories. "I am okay we barely moved backed here" I said quickly. "Oh well tomorrow you come to our house we are having din-""Hinata you ready to go? "Mari came. Yes! "Mrs. Namikaze I'll talk to you later okay bye" I said in a rush. Kushina went and hugged me "Okay well I'll see you bye." I grabbed Mari hand then left. "Who was that?" Mari asked. "That was Kushina Namikaze" I answered. "Kushina isn't that Naruto mom? She said. I looked at her "He goes to Konoha High?" I asked. "Yeah why?" "Nothing "I answered quickly. Mari looked at me. "I'll tell you later okay?" I said as we walked again. "No, tell how one you know one of the "supposedly" hot guy mom in the school" She demanded. "He was one of my best friend and I used go to their house often and I met her" I sadly answered. I remembered when I first met her she was screaming I got scared of her but then I learned she is actually nice. I missed her but I wasn't ready to see her again. Mari noticed I was sad then we walked silently to the Ferris wheel.

We got in the seat. "A penny for your thoughts" Mari said silently. "No, it's just that I'm not excited to see certain people again" I said. "Well, let not worry about that right now let's have some fun." She said as she pulled out water balloons from her bag. "What are the water balloons for?" I asked. "There for throwing at people silly put the masks on for they don recognized us" she said giggling while handing me a masquerade mask decorated with blue and purple feathers. I put the mask one then my hoodie to hide my hair. Mari is ready to throw the water balloon. "WAIT!" I screamed. "What?" she asked. The Ferris wheel suddenly stooped at the very top. "Even more perfect let's aim at the blonde and pink hair girls" she said mischievously. I squinted and noticed it is Ino and Sakura. "Why them?" I asked. "It's called payback on three one two THREE!" We both threw it at the same time. When it hit them their face was hilarious. I started laughing. They looked up and saw us laughing. They both scream "We will get you!" "Yeah well come and get it!" Mari screamed. Suddenly I saw two guys came to help them I recognized them as Sauske and Naruto. Sakura pointes at us and they both looked and at us. "Just watch!" Naruto screamed. I don't know why but I kept staring at Naruto. The Ferris wheel started moving. "Naw I don't feel like looking at you" Mari replied. I got two more water balloons from Mari bag and gave one to Mari and started laughing again. "Here is a farewell gift to remember us by" I said as I threw it to Naruto while Mari threw to Sauske. When we got off the boys started heading towards us. Mari grabbed my hand and we started running to her car. We lost them in the crowd

We stopped to catch out breaths. "I didn't know you didn't you have in you Hinata I like this you." Mari panted. "Let's go before my mom starts freaking out." Catching my breath. We went into the car and started going to my house. When we got there I want to leave. As I was walking to my house Mari lowered her window "Hey we should hangout this was fun text me okay bye." "Yeah bye see you later" I said walking back home. When I got in the house everything was turned off. I went to my room and changed. I turned off the light then went to sleep thinking about the past.

* * *

The reason why Hinata is different is because I wanted try a new Hinata. But she is also like this becase after what happened with Naruto made her change. I'm not saying it's his fault but the situation was hard for her to deal with. I hope you understand and like this new Hinata. Please forgive the first chapter I didn't have my word processor so I made major mistakes sorry I will edit it for it can be easier to understand. This chapter is longer than the others. It for thanking you for being patience with me. Your reviews helped me. Goodbye till next time. Remember to review thank you :)!


	3. DInner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and The Breakfast Club.

* * *

I woke up and looked to my right and saw it is 9:54 a.m. I went downstairs to find my mom cooking breakfast. "Good morning mom," I said then went to set the table. She hummed in response when I finished, I opened my phone to see two messages. One message was from Mari and another from my friend Konami. I opened Konami's message first.

I miss you so much txt me or call me if anything happens- Konami.

"Me too I wish you were here and I'll call you later. Has anything happened?" I replied.

I opened Mari's message she asked me what I am doing. I replied eating breakfast. I closed my phone to see my mom serving breakfast while calling Hanabi. She served chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs. It was weird that she spelled my name with hot fudge on the pancakes unless something happened. "Mom, did something happen?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, why?" she asked. "Because you put my name on my pancakes unless something happened," I answered. "Can't I do nice something nice for my lovely daughter?" "Please tell me," I pleaded. "So figured out while we went to the market to buy groceries I saw someone I know." She explained. "Who was it? " I wondered who it can be. It must be someone she knew when we lived here years ago. She looked at me worried like if I was going to do something crazy.

"It was Minato Namikaze Naruto's dad," she said while looking at me expectantly. I choked on my food. I just stared at her as she continued "We talked and he invited us to dinner today and I accepted." I choked more on my food. "Why would you do that after what happened?" "Because it is rude to say no and plus it will be easier to do in a private place than in school don't you think something would happen in school when you see him or worst he sees you?" My mom answered.

My mom has a point, plus people won't talk about it as much as they would in school but why do I have to go. "Why don't just you and Hanabi go so they won't see me?" I said. "Because the reason he asked us to go was for you. He kept asking for you and said that they all miss you and want to see you again so please go for me. If only I go, it will be rude and awkward" She gave me those damn puppy eyes like she always does when she wants me to do something for her. "Okay but you will owe me a huge favor," I answered. She squealed and gave me a hug before she went to check on Hanabi.

How does she always convince me to go with these kinds of things? I have to tell someone. I scrolled through my contacts and found Konami and called her. "Hello. Wait. HINATA! I miss you so much," Konami screamed through my ear. I pulled the phone away from ear until she stopped screaming. "Is it safe?" I asked. "Of course did something happen you usually text me not call me unless you miss me but I don't mind" She answered. "Yeah well you remember why I moved with my mom to Shibukawa?" "Yeah, because of that jackass. What about it?" Konami answered. Konami always knows how to make me laugh when I'm down. "Well, his dad asked us to dinner since they supposedly miss us." I said. "Damn that sucks and I bet they don't cause if they did, they would've try to contact you" She answered seriously. "I know but what should I do while I'm there it's going to be so awkward," I asked desperately. "Well I don't know just stay quiet and talk when they ask you something or be on your phone, you should be rude like me." Konami said. Only she would say that. "I went to a school fair and I was on the Ferris wheel and I hit him with a water balloon." "Only you would do that Hinata that's hilarious. Shut up! Sorry, I'm babysitting I have to go but text me okay and remember the party just because you live two hours away doesn't mean you can't come." "I'll be there for the week if you let me sleep over I don't feel like driving on the day of the party," I said. "Hell yea like old times my mom won't care she loves you bye." "Bye" I said as I clicked.

I stood up to wash my dishes when I was done I went upstairs to my sisters room. My mom and Hanabi was there talking. I knocked three times. "Come in" a voice said. "Is Hanabi going" I asked while looking at her. "I'm afraid not but you can take care of yourself while we are gone can you?" "Yes, mom" She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Hinata we should leave her to rest" my mom said as she tucked Hanabi in. "Have a nice dream" I said as we walked out her room. "What time are we going to dinner?" I asked. "We are leaving at 6:40 so be ready" She said as she went to her room. "Don't forget to drink your pills." I went downstairs to get vanilla ice cream, Oreo's, and bananas. I put the ice cream in a bowl then the Oreo's after I went to cut the bananas. After I cut the bananas I mix them together and smashed with my spoon till it was in little pieces. I went to my room and put on The Breakfast Club. I started eating my ice cream I almost choked when Bender almost got ran over by Allison's car. I started dancing when they all started dancing to the song We Are Not Alone. I love this movie because it's funny and it's so true. We all have titles like nerd, badass, weird, and miss popularity. But we all have problems it's never easy for us we all get pressured.

When the movie was done I went downstairs to wash my dishes or else my mom will make me. I got a Ramune then went to my room to watch more movies. I love popping the marble into the drink it looks so cool and tastes so good. I woke to my mom knocking in my door. "Hinata it's time to get ready for dinner hurry up" She screamed. I heard a door shut I knew it was the bathroom door because it is right next to my room. I got up and put the movie back into its case. I went to put on my sweet and wild shirt with jeans and black converse. I put my hair out of the braid. When I looked in the mirror it was wavy. I got my Gir sweater then went to knock on my mom's door.

I checked my phone while I waited I didn't have any messages. My mom called me I answered. "I'm in your car and bring my purse please thanks." She hanged up before I can answer. I went in her room to get her purse. I went outside and headed to my car. When I entered I noticed she was wearing a black sleeveless shire with jeans and her black flats on. Her hair was straight with her bangs clipped to the left side of her bangs. "So classy I love it what's the occasion?" I said when I sat down. "Oh shut up you know and you look nice to lets go before it's too late I don't want to leave Hanabi alone for too long." She said as she started to drive.

"Do you know where they live" I asked. "They live in the same house so I'm bound to know where it is don't worry about it" Mom said as she laughed. "Yeah what is there to be worried about" I muttered. She put a No Doubt cd soon I was singing to Underneath It All she joined me. "So many moons that we have seen are stumbling back next to me I've seen right through and underneath and you make me better I've seen right through and underneath and you make me better, better, better." When the song finished we looked at each other and laughed. When we got there she parked. My mom turned to me and said "You know you don't have go through this." "You were the one to tell me to come why?" I asked. "I wanted to see if you would come. You are really strong after how you were when he rejected you and to be able to come like nothing ever happened that's what makes you Hinata." I looked away I remember how I was when we all moved away I was a mess I don't how my mom and dad went through that. I hugged her and said "I learn from the best" when I pulled away she smiled sadly and almost cried when a knocked on my window interrupted us.

I looked and saw it was Minato Namikaze. I opened the door and went outside. "Hi Mr. Namikaze." He hugged me and said "No need to be so formal unless you want me to call you ." "Fine I'll call you Minato if you stop calling me Ms. Hyuga deal?" I said as stuck out my hand. He shaked my hand while smiling more "Deal" he said.

We walked to the front porch he said hi to my mom but didn't hug her weird must be a marriage rule. When we got there the door opened and surprise surprise it is Kushina. Kushina saw me first and hugged me first then went to hug my mom. "How are you I haven't talked to you in years?" She asked. "We're good" Me and my mom said at the same time. We looked at each other then laughed.

"Well, sit down while Minato gets the drinks." Kushina said as she set the food on the table. As we all went to sit down when someone entered. "Dad said we had guest can you tell me who it-"Naruto looked around and saw me then whispered "Hinata."

* * *

Author's Note: The third chapter finally. I hope you like it and review and pm if you want to talk. The ice cream is how my sister makes and it is so bomb I suggest you try it. Ramune is a Japanese carbonated drink that has a marble you push down for it can have flavor it is so good and it is popular they have in many flavors. I love The Breakfast Club for so many reasons it will be to long if I explain but one of them is that it is are so funny. Bye and remember to review and if want to pm me. Bye ^.^.


	4. Tattoos

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V

When Naruto saw me he went running to hug me. Naruto almost fell when I moved to the side. He just stared at me when I hold my hand out to shake hands. Naruto kept staring at me. I cleared my throat to get Naruto attention. "Hi Naruto" I greeted. "Hi haven't seen you in what feels like forever" Naruto replied. Minato then entered the room with refreshments. I went sit by mom and Minato. We all just stood there awkwardly just looking at each other.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold" Kushina said. We all started to eat. While I was eating I felt like someone was staring at me I looked around and found Naruto staring at me. When Naruto noticed I caught him staring he looked away and began to his food. It was awkward while we were eating. I remember when I was little we would always have dinners like these and we would always want to talk to each other and tell jokes.

I was interrupted of my thoughts when Kushina spoke "Where is Hanabi I haven't seen her since she was four years old." "Hanabi is currently sick that is why she couldn't attend dinner "My mom answered. "That's a shame she should come if we have another dinner like this" Minato said. "Yeah it will be our pleasure" My mom said.

After dinner my mom made me and Naruto go upstairs because the 'adults' have to talk. I wonder what they have to talk about. When I got into Naruto's room I noticed black walls with orange carpet. I'm not surprised he loves orange. I sat on the floor Indian style while Naruto sat on his bed. We just stared at each other until I looked away. "So" I looked up "what kind of tattoos do you have?" I showed all of my tattoos while saying "The one my hand is a triforce on my arm I have a saying that says Laughter is timeless imagination has no age and dreams are forever" I said. "A tattoo of a sparrow on my neck also a tattoo of a caged bird flying away on my side Peter Pan flying that said Never Grow Up with pixie dust around it on my shoulder and Follow Your Yellow Brick Road on my ankle" I finished showing him tattoos. "I wish I could get one my mom would kill me if did literally" Naruto sighed. I laughed knowing how true that is.

My mom got mad when I got my first tattoo but got over it quickly. "I know what your first tattoo would be" I said teasingly. "What would that be" He asked. "A picture of me because you know how beautiful I am" I said while laughing. "Yeah I would then put a mustache on you to make you look cute so it distracts from the rest of your ugly face" He said while laughing. "Hey that's mean I hate you!" I said. "Yeah I'm just kidding" Naruto said. I just hit with a pillow he got me back by tickling me when I just pushed him. "Sorry I guess I got carried away" Naruto said blushing. "It's okay but don't do it again."

"Has anything happened since I left?" I asked. I wonder how everyone was after I left. I wonder if anyone missed me. "No other then everyone missing you nothing has happened." It looks like he lying but I can't be sure. "But other than having a girlfriend then nothing has happened." Naruto said. I wonder who his girlfriend is if it is Sakura I wouldn't be surprised if it is. "Her name is Kurotsuchi" Naruto said. I wonder who that is I never heard of her when I lived here years ago.

Someone knocked one the door. "Hinata it's time for us to go home "My mom said. I was going to go downstairs when Naruto suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you" Naruto whispered. I just stood there I didn't hug him back I don't know if could trust him again. As soon as he let me go I ran downstairs. My mom and Naruto parents were waiting for me. I hugged both of them before I ran to the car I forgot I don't have the keys. When my mom came out I asked for the keys so I can drive. I started the car I pulled my window the cool air relaxes me. "Is something wrong you just ran out of the house" My mom asked. "It's nothing" I didn't want to bother my mom with my stupid problems.

"Please tell" She pleaded. "Fine Naruto hugged me and said he missed me before I left that is why I ran" I said. "What is the problem then?" "It's just I don't know if I can trust him again" I said. "Well don't push him away just be friends with him." My mom said. "Okay I'll be friends with thanks mom" I said I was parking in the garage. When we got out we went to check in Hanabi. She was sleeping but snoring loudly. I went to my room while my mom followed me. I checked my messages I got one from my Konami saying to not forget. Oh yeah I almost forgot.

I turned around to see my mom looking my room to see if it was dirty. "Mom can I ask you something?" "What do you want just tell me I won't bite "She said. "Can I go Konami's for the week?" I pleaded while giving her my puppy eyes. "No, you haven't gone to school yet!" She said furiously. "Please I'll go for tomorrow and then leave to Konami's" I begged going in my knees. Mom started laughing "Okay but if you don't go to school tomorrow I will get you and deal with you personally" She threatened.

"Yay mom I love you so much!" I jumped on her. "Okay calm down I'm going to sleep and you too little girl" She said while closing the door. I changed into my black muscle shirt and my tie-die colored Hello Kitty shorts. I texted Konami.

Guess what! :) - H

Your mom let you go?-K

Yes, but she didn't let me go tomorrow so I have to go on Tuesday that okay-H

Why? And yeah and mom said okay to-K

Because I have to go to school for at least one day and I have so much to tell you-H

That sucks and tell me when you come I don't feel like texting-K

Ok well goodnight and sweet dreams-H

Night love you! ;)-k

I put my phone away and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was 7:40! Why didn't my mom wake me up? I just clipped my bangs to the side. Put on my classic Mickey Mouse shirt on with black tights and boots. I ran downstairs to see my mom drinking coffee. "Why didn't you wake me up" I said while putting cereal in a plastic cup. "It's your punishment for not going to school for the rest the week and because I woke late" She replied. I sighed while smile my mom sure knows how to make me smile in the morning. I kissed her and said bye when I ran to my car. I got there I put my bag in the passenger seat while the car was turning on I was eating cereal and checking my messages from Mari. Meet me in front of the school-M. As soon the car was turned up I raced to school. I got there with five minutes to spare.

I finished my cereal I got my bag then went to the entrance. I saw Mari waving at me. But she is not alone I see her with two girls. One has violet her with a side bun with a violet rose in it she has a piercing on her lower lip and has amber eyes. The other girl has her blonde sandy hair into four ponytails with dark green eyes. I went up to Mari the other girls were looking at me. "Hey I was afraid you weren't coming what took you so long?" Mari asked. "I woke up late" I said while looking at the girls. "Oh" she said looking where I was looking" I almost forgot these are my friends Konan and Temari."

"Hi my name is name is Hinata" I said. They both smiled at me then the bell ringed. Konan asked "Who is your homeroom teacher?" I checked my schedule "It is Kurenai-sensei" I said. "You have it with me want to go together?" Konan asked. "Sure if you don't mind" I looked at Mari and Temari. "No, go I have to go class anyways let's go Temari" She said while leaving Temari just gave me a smile then left with Mari. "Let's go before Kurenai gets mad" Konan while taking my hand. We ran to Kurenai room we just got there as the tardy bell ringed. Konan took my arm and lead me to one of the seats in the back. Everyone started talking.

"Hey everyone shut UP!" Everyone instantly sat down. "Thank you I know since it's the first day of your senior year your excited but don't go overboard now my only rule is talk don't shout or else you will get detention with me" Kurenai-sensei said. Everyone started talking again.

"So what do like to do?" Konan asked. "I like to draw, play my guitar or piano, and sing" I said. "I like to listen to music and sing to" She said. "Well wh-"I got interrupted when someone tapped my shoulder. "What do you want?" I asked as I turned around. "Hinata it's me Ino don't you remember me?" I looked at her she has blonde hair in a high ponytail that reaches her back. "Oh yeah Ino Yamanaka right I haven't seen you in a long time." "Yeah come hang out with me not with her so we can catch up" Ino said. I looked at Konan when she said her they were staring at each other. "I can't right now I'm with Konan" I said. "Well here is my number so we can text" Ino gave a paper with her number in it.

I turned around to see Konan staring at her back. I wonder why did something happen? "Do you hate her?" I asked. Konan looked at me "No, I just don't like her." "Why did she do something?" "Yeah but don't talk about it she did us dirty" Konan said. "How?" What did Ino do? "Me and Temari and Ino were best friends so there is a lazy guy name Shikamaru a-""Wait Shikamaru Nara does he have black spikey hair?" I asked. "You know him?" I nodded "Well Temari and Shikamaru were going out Ino told that Temari called him her bitch and these lies he broke up with Temari" Konan said. "Wow I can't believe she did that" I said surprisingly. I can't believe Ino would do that she may be crazy and stubborn but I know she cares about her friends.

"That is not the worst part she went and comforted Shikamaru and they went out when we went to confront her she said that it wasn't her fault he came running to her as Temari was going to fight her she hid behind Sakura and Kurotsuchi because she knows we don't like them."

"Let's stop talking about it you like you're getting mad" I said. "Yeah how do you know her and Shikamaru anyways?" Konan asked. "I used to be friends with them when I was little before I moved" I answered. "Oh so you're Hinata they used to talk about you and blamed Naruto over you leaving" She said. What they used blame Naruto so he told them. "They blamed Naruto?" I asked. "Yeah that he did something to you that made you leave is it true"Konan asked. "Yeah but I don't want to talk about it here" I said looking around. "Okay later but tell because you want me to not because I just asked" Konan said.

"Hinata Hyuga you're going home report to the office" Kurenai-sensei. "Well text me here I sent you a text" Konan said. My phone vibrated I got a message from a number I haven't seen before. "How did you get my number?" "Mari" was all she said. I picked my bag up then hugged her when I was leaving the classroom I looked back and saw Ino waving at me. I went into the main office and I saw my mom. I saw her talking to Kiba and Shino. I went up to her I saw Kiba eye widening and Shino was emotionless like always but I can tell he is surprised.

"Hinata so you have come back we all miss you!" Kiba said while swinging me around. When he let me go I felt dizzy. "It has been a long time" Shino said. "Yeah I missed you to" I said smiling it felt good seeing they were the closest to me other than Naruto. I turned to my mom "Are we going?" "Yeah let's go bye it was a pleasure to see you again." I hugged both of them before catching up to my mom. I got to the house in my car while my mom took her car.

When we got to the house I turned to her. "Why did you pick me up early?" I asked my mom wouldn't pick up early on my first day of school unless. "Konami" was all I said. "Yes, she kept calling me every time I said no and hanged up she would call again it got annoying until I said yes" She said laughing. "So go before she starts calling me again and here" She gave me one hundred and fifty dollars" for gas, food, and your dress don't think I don't know what you're doing" She said while going to her bakery.

I went to my room and pack my clothes and my deodorant in my handmade sonic bag. I called Konami. "I'm in school why are you calling me" Konami answered. "I know you ditched homeroom to pester my mom and it worked but you could've also gotten me in trouble" I said while changing into my Hello Kitty shorts and my middle school shirt. "Shoot you caught but it worked anyways I'm not going to wait a day for you I miss you too much and are you changing why?" Konami asked. She always knows when I'm changing while on the phone with her. "I'm changing into my pjs because it's a seven hour drive and I want to be comfortable." I answered. "I have to go to second period text me ok bye love you and bye me something to eat" Konami said. "Ok fatty and try not to get into too much trouble bye" I said as I clicked.

I put my sunglasses on grabbed my car keys and katana then left. I went downstairs to the bakery to say goodbye to my mom. "Drive safe and say hi to Konami's mom and your friend's bye" She said as I went to the garage. I looked at my car it is lavender with a tiger roaring with a peacock behind it with its feather spread out. My friend brother did the paint job for me and I loved it. My katana is the same design as the car but with little amethyst surronding the handle. It was my moving away gift since my old katana broke. I got into my car got out of the garage into the sunlight and driving away from Konoha. I put the hood and and connected my phone to th car and was singing to the song Love Drunk. "I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover love you forever forever is over we used to kiss all night!"

* * *

I want to thank to all those who took your time to review. I hope you like this chapter and have time ti review. :) 3


End file.
